


John Decker

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Before Earth Lucifer, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, confusing feelings, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: We learn more about Lucifer's past involving Chloe's father...





	John Decker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy this one shot! I have been keeping up with Lucifer on Twitter and supposedly John Decker AKA Chloe's Father will be making an appearance this season! This fic is just an idea I had about John Decker and a possible past with Lucifer.

14 YEARS AGO lN HELL….

The Devil awoke in his cold empty bedroom like he had everyday, immediately prepared for another day of Deviling because well… There ain’t no rest for the wicked. And torturing souls was pretty entertaining.

He kept his human glamour on whenever possible, if he was being completely honest he didn’t like how he looked without it. Sure revealing his true form was always relieving but he was just pure ugly, and if he was going to rule the kingdom called Hell, he wanted to look like a true King. 

Strolling down the throne room, he was stopped by his right hand demon Mazikeen. “We got one you might want to pass judgement on yourself, killed himself but other than that he seemed like a decent mortal.” 

“What did I tell you about the suicidal humans Maze? Send them to the least painful sector and get on with the rest of them. As much as I hate the fact that some people felt the need to kill themselves in order to get away from their rough life, they should know better than to waste their free will like that.” The Prince of Lies announced with an annoyed tone.

“But this one is…. different.” The Demon curiously stated. With a sigh the Devil gave in, “Very well, after all I do have all the time in the world down here.”

The man was ushered in by two other demons, chains around his wrists and ankles to keep him from running off. He had dark-grayish hair with hints of blonde from his youth, wearing a leather jacket and torn up jeans with boots. To top it off he had a little scruff on his face.

“What is your name, why did you kill yourself, and why should I bother to possibly send you to Heaven.” Lucifer simply stated, wanting to hurry this along.

The voice of the man trembled in fear and confusion. “Ahh..Umm..”

“Well Ahh Umm is quite a unique name if I do say so myself.” The Devil teased.

The shaking man took a couple deep breathes and seemed to regain himself. Pretty impressive for a newcomer to Hell, the souls usually are wetting their pants for months. “Sorry, my name is John Decker.. I killed myself in order to save my daughter and many other innocent lives, I believe I should go to Heaven because the reason I killed myself was truly a selfless act.” 

This caused the mighty King of Hell to pause, as much as he hated to send souls out of Hell it did only seem fair. But there was something about this fellow that intrigued Lucifer to no end… He needed to keep him around longer. “Alright, here is what I propose. I find you quite fascinating so I will keep you here under my personal watch until I have had my fun, then I will send you through the Golden Gates.”

“What? But that's not fair, I have a wife and daughter and other family members who are in Heaven or will soon be! You cannot keep me from them! I was selfless and kind, why am I stuck here?” The man complained.

“Get in line pal, it seems my Father is not the fairest of them all. However, I do promise that one day you will be in Heaven and I never go back on my promises.” Lucifer concluded in a harsh tone.

Years passed, and Lucifer became quite fond of this John lad. If The Devil could have friends he would definitely consider this man one. Mr. Decker was his taste of human life, teaching Lucifer mortal games and things like handshakes. He had even taught Luci how to play the guitar! Who knew it was such a riveting instrument to play?

They shared stories of each others lives, Lucifer heard much about his daughter Chloe and wife. Supposedly Chloe was starting to date this dick of a cop who John did not approve of. Lucifer also learned how the brave man had died.. A gang held innocents and his daughter hostage and said they would only let them go if his dead body was at their doorstep. After days of trying to come up with different solutions, John only found one. He killed himself, therefore freeing the hostages including his daughter and then letting the FBI proceed to arrest the gang.

The Devil knew his time with his human pal was coming to an end, but it was made clear when John’s mother had died and was sent to Heaven. It was only fair to his newfound companion that he let him go, so one night without the Detective’s knowing, Lucifer let his soul pass on. He couldn’t tell why but it just hurt his chest when he thought about saying goodbye so he simply did not. Maybe one day they would meet again, not likely but the Devil could dream right?

\-------------------------------------

CHLOE'S HOUSE… One week after Malcolm incident…

The Detective heard a knock on the door, it was probably Lucifer but since when did he knock? Speaking of Lucifer, he had seemed very off lately.. Definitely needed to ask him about it but she had decided to give the man time after just being shot. How had he lived? More questions for another time.

Trixie was with her grandmother in Disneyland for the next few days to get her mind off the traumatic events that had occurred, somehow after all that the little girl kept her smile and energy booming throughout the day. 

Setting her coffee down and getting off the couch, she headed to the door. She swung it open to see a man who was definitely not Lucifer and a man who should definitely not be alive.

“Dad?”

\-----------------------------

Another day of searching and still no Mother to be found. Lucifer had almost given up the search until a note from Amenadiel said help would be on its way.

Bloody Hell was that supposed to mean? If help meant one of his brothers than he surely did not want it. Those arrogant pricks could shove a bundle of feathers up their arses.

This day was going on too long, no clear sign of help showed up at his penthouse or club and he had a case to work on and a Detective to flirt with. Since when had trying to get Chloe to fall for him become a daily thing? Did he… Love her? The word itself made him cringe, love was weakness and some stupid thing humans deem necessary for happy living. 

He strolled out of the penthouse in his normal attire and hopped into his car. He listened to Feast and The Famine by Foo Fighters on the way, he was a sucker for some good ole’ rock and roll despite his love for the classical arts.

As the song ended, he pulled into the driveway and noticed an unfamiliar vehicle… A rental it seemed, who could it be? Lucifer couldn’t tell through the window and tried to listen through the door only to hear laughter and sniffling. Chloe had been crying! Without hesitation he kicked the door open, ready to defend his Detective.

“Who the bloody Hell are you?” Lucifer demanded. The man turned with a shocked expression on his face. The Devil reciprocated the look when he realized who it was. A reuniting smile crossed both of their faces as they went up and gave each other a hug.

“Luci! What are you doing here?” Mr. Decker exclaimed in joy. 

“Didn’t you hear? I have been living amongst the mortals for the past 5 years! I swear they really should get a newspaper publisher up there to keep you folks up to date.” The Prince of Lies replied happily. It felt so good to see his old friend again, yes friend was the proper term right? Before he was hesitant to using the F word but thanks to Chloe and her spawn he was warming up to it. Wait a second… “Chloe is your daughter?!” 

“What the Hell is going on? How do you know my dad?” Chloe demanded. The two pals ignored the girl and continued with their conversation.

“Yes she is my daughter and I suppose you are the weird consultant she was just telling me about.. I told you my daughter’s name was Chloe, Luci how did you not put two and two together?” John teased.

“I have lived far too long to remember every little detail Johnny, besides I thought it was a different Chloe Decker.” The Devil defended.

“Enough! Someone better explain what is going on here or I will shoot one of you!” The Detective yelled, frustrated and exhausted after her roller coaster of emotions. Her father had just somehow mysteriously come back from the dead.. How?

“Huddle up team.” John said as Lucifer and him turned and whispered to each other their plan on how to handle this. They had done this silly notion in Hell when it was time to pass judgement or figure out what to eat. Once they concluded, her father began to speak.

“Look honey I know you do not believe but Lucifer is in fact the Devil and I ran into him once… That does not matter but the fact is we became friends with the time we spent together. I do owe him a shot to the leg for not saying goodbye though.” The man grimaced at Lucifer.

“Actually your child took care of that one.” Lucifer joked, sending a teasing smirk to Chloe.

“Ok so say this is all real… Then how are you back from Heaven or wherever you were?” She said, trying to calm her tone. Of course she wasn’t going to believe all of this nonsense right away but she couldn’t deny the fact that her father was now standing right in front of her and some of the things she had seen Lucifer do.. Were crazy to say the least.

“I actually don’t know…” The father began until Lucifer jumped in. “Good thing I do. I received word of someone who was going to assist my search for my Mother who has escaped Hell. Looks like you, John Decker, are going to be my saving grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one shot... It is my first one shot so hopefully you enjoyed it! Please comment any thoughts or suggestions below!


End file.
